Ammunition
: "Cover me, out of ammo." – Lilith : "I'm out of mags." – Roland : "I got no bullets!" – Mordecai : "Punch time!" – Brick Ammunition is the expendable source of firepower that can damage targets whenever a gun is fired. There are seven types of cartridge ammunition in the original Borderlands: repeater pistol, revolver, SMG, shotgun, combat rifle, sniper rifle and rocket launcher. In Borderlands 2, repeater pistol and revolver ammunition have been merged as pistol ammunition. In addition, grenades are treated as ammunition, with one unit depleted each time a grenade is lobbed. All weapons deplete their respective ammunition type when fired. The only exceptions are repeater The Dove, and all Eridian weapons, which do not use ammo, but rely on an internal energy source that recharges at no cost. Finding Ammunition Green crates can hold up to six different types of ammo and red weapon chests can hold up to four different types of ammo as well as up to an additional four grenades. Dumpsters, waste piles, skag piles, and tall lockers can occasionally provide a small amount of ammo when opened. Enemies have a chance of dropping ammo when killed, with Badasses also having a chance of dropping a large amount. In the earliest stage of the game ammunition drops will be restricted to the types of weapons recovered; as each new type of weapon is acquired its associated type of ammunition will begin to appear in the game. Picking up a weapon (either dropped by an enemy or from a weapon chest) will add that weapon's ammo to the character's supply; however weapons are not always fully loaded when found so the actual amount of ammo received is variable. Ammunition can be purchased from Ammo Vendors. These vending machines also offer SDUs that can increase a character's ammunition storage capacity. Eridian Weapons rebuild their internal charge over time. Ammunition Regeneration Skills There are a number of skills that can be used to regenerate ammunition: *Brick's Master Blaster skill will allow him to regenerate rockets with each kill. *Mordecai's Swipe skill can generate ammunition drops when Bloodwing hits a target. *Roland has two skills, Stockpile and Supply Drop, that can generate ammunition for friendly units near his Scorpio Turret. Grenadier will also replenish his supply of grenades. Class Mods Each class has at least one Class Mod that will passively regenerate ammunition for a specific weapon type when that weapon type is equipped, and Roland has a Class Mod that can grant ammunition regeneration for the equipped weapon of everyone in the group: *Support Gunner grants Roland and his team mates ammunition regeneration for their active weapons. *Commando replenishes Roland's shotgun ammunition. *Rifleman replenishes Roland's combat rifle ammunition. *Bombardier replenishes Brick's launcher ammunition. *Gunslinger replenishes Mordecai's pistol ammunition. *Sniper replenishes Mordecai's sniper rifle ammunition. *Mercenary replenishes Lilith's SMG ammunition. The Secret Armory of General Knoxx added several new class mods that increase the number of ammunition regenerating COMs. *Marine replenishes Roland's launcher ammunition. *Ogre replenishes Brick's shotgun ammunition. *Specter replenishes Lilith's sniper rifle ammunition. Weapons Certain weapons provide self regenerating ammunition supplies: *Tediore legendary weapons will also slowly regenerate their own ammunition type when equipped. *Eridian weapons rebuild their charge over time in a manner similar to ammunition regeneration. This is comprehensively covered here. Formula The Ammo Regeneration Rate varies as to what type of ammo is regenerated. The following formulas represent the amount of time it takes to regenerate X amount of rounds at +X Ammo Regeneration rate. For example, at +25 Ammo Regeneration, it will take 5 seconds to regenerate 25 Combat Rifle rounds; however, it will take only 2.5 seconds to regenerate 25 Repeater Pistol rounds. fr:Munitions Category:Content Category:Gameplay